


A different 19 years later

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In the Smith household.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Zacharias Smith
Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120736





	A different 19 years later

Our tale begins in Zacharias and Susan Smith's house during the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows.

Susan shouted, "For the love of Merlin, take your feet off my coffee table, Zach and go see if the triplets need any help packing for the train!"

Zacharias sighed. "They're 11 not 5, Sus. They don't need our help to pack."

Susan glared at him. "I said, feet off the table."

Zacharias rolled his eyes at her and moved his feet off the table. "So bossy."

Susan muttered, "I'll go see if they need any help since you don't care."

Zacharias put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm going to miss them just as much as you, but please don't make their last memory of you before starting Hogwarts be a bad one."

Susan frowned. "It's going to be tough watching them board that train today."

Zacharias replied, "I know, but I'll be here at least. You'll never have to worry about me going anywhere and we'll be seeing them during the Christmas holidays very soon."

Susan smiled slightly. "Yes and I'm sure that Tatiana, Thomas and even Trixie will be glad to see us too."


End file.
